La vie en rose
by Sasha Luna T
Summary: Remus Lupin ha logrado sobrevivir junto con Tonks. Ahora deberá lidiar con una nueva batalla: soltar completamente el pasado y todos sus prejuicios para tomar las riendas de su vida; conviviendo con su esposa y cuidando de su pequeño hijo Teddy. Sin embargo esta nueva etapa es mucho más rosa; por primera vez siente que la vida le sonríe y está dispuesto a devolverle la sonrisa.
1. Epígrafe

_«Cómo no va a gustarle a alguien un hombre que no sólo se fija en los colores, sino que además los comenta»_

La ladrona de libros, Markus Zusak

* * *

 _Cuando él me toma en sus brazos,_

 _me habla en bajo,_

 _yo veo la vida en rosa._

 _[...]_

 _Me recita palabras de amor,_

 _palabras de cada día,_

 _y me hace sentir algo._

 _[...]_

 _Es él por mi, yo por él, en la vida,_

 _él me lo dijo, lo ha jurado para siempre._

La vie en rose, Édith Piaf


	2. Capítulo 1

DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece, yo sólo juego a fingir que tuvieron un final feliz.

« **Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 5.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black** ».

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Voldemort estaba muerto.

Un estremecedor segundo de silencio, la sorpresa del momento quedó suspendida, y después el tumulto estalló alrededor de Harry mientras gritos, vítores y rugidos de los observadores llenaban el aire.

Tonks dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo y una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su rostro. Cuando finalmente comprendió lo que aquello significaba, se dió la vuelta hacia su esposo con una enorme sonrisa y se tiró sobre él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

El sol se había alzado completamente sobre Hogwarts, y el Gran Salón hervía de vida y luz.

—Lo logramos —susurró Tonks al aire, pero luego soltó una exclamación dirigida a Remus—. ¡Lo logramos! ¡Sobrevivimos!

Él acarició la espalda y el cabello rosa de la joven con delicadeza.

—Lo logramos —fue todo lo que pudo decir Remus en respuesta.

Tonks se separó tan sólo un poco, para acunar el rostro de Remus entre sus manos y buscar su boca para depositar un beso suave y cariñoso; ambos disfrutaban el primero de tantos besos que se darían sin el temor de que fuera el último.

Al separarse, ambos pensaban en una sola cosa; volver a la casa de la madre de Tonks para asegurarse de que su pequeño Teddy estaba bien. Sin embargo, como no podían irse sin ayudar a los heridos, se alejaron tan sólo un poco para enviarle un Patronus que le informara a Andrómeda que ellos se encontraban bien.

Al cabo de unas pocas horas, habían ayudado a mover los cuerpos de los—poco más—de cincuenta estudiantes que habían muerto peleando. Antes de irse, le dieron los pésames a la familia Weasley por la pérdida de Fred.

Finalmente, juntos, tomados de la mano hicieron una aparición conjunta hacia la casa de Andrómeda.

Ella abrió la puerta antes de que ellos siquiera llegaran hasta la entrada.

Caminó hacia la pareja y envolvió a ambos en un abrazo. Remus se sorprendió notablemente por el gesto, pero lo correspondió.

—¡Estaba tan preocupada! ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Tranquila, mamá. Estamos bien —le aseguró Tonks.

—Voldemort está muerto —dijo Remus, respondiendo la pregunta de la mujer.

—Eso es... no tengo palabras. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo... —Andrómeda sonrió pero Remus pudo ver el atisbo de un brillo triste en sus ojos oscuros. Se le ocurrió que quizás estaba preguntandose si su esposo Ted seguiría vivo de haber sucedido antes la muerte de Voldemort.

Al entrar a la casa, Remus y Tonks se sentaron en la mesa del comedor a solas, ya que Andrómeda insistió en cocinar algo, después de pasar tantas horas sin comer nada. Ambos dijeron que no hacía falta, después de todo se sentían más cansados que hambrientos, pero no hubo manera de convencerla.

Pocos minutos después, Andrómeda volvió con café—descafeínado, por supuesto—y una gran pila de tostadas. Procedieron a desayunar mientras charlaban sobre la batalla.

—¿Hubo muchos muertos? —preguntó Andrómeda.

—Un poco más de cincuenta alumnos —respondió Remus, apenado. Él había conocido a algunos, entre ellos Fred.

—Los Weasley perdieron un hijo, Fred —añadió Tonks, también sintiéndose mal. Los gemelos le caían muy bien y creía que ambos tenían talento, que querían usar y que ya no sería posible para uno de ellos. Además, sabía lo unido que estaban, eran gemelos después de todo.

—Eso es terrible —murmuró Andrómeda y el silencio invadió la estancia. Sin embargo, Tonks deseaba saber de Teddy.

—No ha sido fácil cuidar de él. Poco después de que te fuiste comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y no quería volver a dormirse, por un momento creí que te había sucedido algo, ya sabes, como si él me estuviera avisando. Pero había algo que me decía que seguías viva.

Probablemente de no ser por la alegría de saber que estaba sana y salva, tanto Remus como Andrómeda hubieran regañado a Tonks por haberse ido cuando había prometido quedarse en casa y cuidar de Teddy.

—De todos modos logré que se tranquilizara un rato y poco después volvió a dormir.

—Quizás nosotros debamos dormir también. Y tú también, mamá —sugirió Tonks y se levantó, Remus la imitó.

—Si, es verdad —concordó la mujer y también se levantó para dirigirse hacia su habitación.

—Muchas gracias por el desayuno, Andrómeda —agradeció Lupin con una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que todavía no era del total agrado de la mujer, pero al menos tenía su respeto y le trataba amablemente, por el cariño que le tenía a su hija mayormente, pero eso era algo.

Los tres se despidieron. Remus y Tonks se dirigieron a la antigua habitación que había pertenecido a la joven cuando aún vivía allí. A un lado de la cama, se encontraba la cuna donde yacía Teddy, dormido.

Ambos se pararon junto a ella, observando al niño que dormía con su pequeña boca ligeramente abierta.

—Es perfecto —murmuró Tonks, para evitar que él se despertara.

—Lo es —concordó Remus, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Es increíble que podremos verlo crecer.

Al pasar los minutos, finalmente decidieron cambiarse la ropa por prendas limpias y acostarse. Aunque la cama no era matrimonial, ambos cabían cómodamente.

Aunque creyeron que dormirían en cuanto su cabeza tocara la almohada, pese al cansancio, no hicieron más que ver el techo. Tonks jugueteaba con los dedos de Remus, sin sentir demasiado deseo de apresurarse a dormir.

—Me siento mal por querer dormir tan plácidamente cuando tanta gente ha muerto. Quiero decir... los Weasley deben estar sintiéndose realmente mal justo ahora —dijo Tonks, rompiendo el silencio.

Remus acarició el cabello de Tonks en un gesto cariñoso, con la mano que tenía libre.

La euforia que ambos habían sentido hacía apenas unas horas se había ido. Por sobre el alivio de estar vivos, pendía una pequeña nube gris de muerte que empalicecía el día y hacía que la felidad fuera menos perfecta.

—Es horrible. Fred tenía un gran talento y un enorme deseo de usarlo...

Tonks no pudo hacer nada más que asentir. Al cabo de un rato, con las caricias de Remus en su cabello, no pudo evitar bostezar y cerrar los ojos, sumiendose en la oscuridad de un sueño profundo.

La mañana del sábado el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo azul cuando Remus y Tonks se despertaron y fueron hacia el comedor para desayunar. Pero ambos tenían el estómago revuelto al saber lo que se vendría y tan sólo pudieron conseguir tomar una taza de café.

Al estar listos, hicieron una Aparición conjunta hacia las afueras de la Madriguera—Andrómeda había ido a visitar a su hermana Narcisa con Teddy.

Tan sólo dos días después de la caída definitiva de Voldemort, una lechuza llegó a la casa de Andrómeda. Remus la reconoció como Errol, la lechuza de la familia Weasley. Al leer el pergamino que traía, supieron que enterrarían a Fred aquel día.

Los Weasley habían pedido que no llevaran ropas oscuras, ya que luego habría un almuerzo. No deseaban que fuera algo funesto, sino una despedida y una manera de celebrar la vida de corta vida del joven Weasley.

El cabello de Tonks lucía un rubio dorado que caía en ondas sobre su espalda.

Al tocar la puerta de la casa, fue Ginny quién les abrió. Les esbozó una pequeña y débil sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban rojos.

—Hola, gracias por venir. Ya sólo faltaban ustedes, vamos —dijo la pelirroja y salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de si, guiandolos hacia el patio trasero.

El grupo de invitados se componía de varios miembros de la Órden del fénix, algunos estudiantes de Hogwarts—amigos de los gemelos—y familiares, sentados en sillas al fondo del jardín.

Tonks observó el panorama por un momento. Era un día soleado y realmente bonito, como si no estuviera dispuesto a llorar con ellos, sino a celebrar. Había varias sillas repartidas en el patio y la imagen de la boda de Fleur y Bill le vinó a la mente. A diferencia de aquella ocasión, las sillas no eran doradas, sino blancas, y la gente lucía sonrisas de matices tristes.

Delante de la primera fila se encontraba el ataúd, sostenido por una mesa.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Remus y Tonks asintió, mientras entrelazada sus manos. Se sentaron en una fila al lado de Hagrid. El enorme hombre tenía un pañuelo en la mano y gruesos lagrimones caían de sus ojos. Era el único que lloraba en aquel momento.

Un mago bajito y de pelo ralo se posó de espaldas al ataúd y comenzó su discurso.

—Queridos familiares y amigos, hoy nos reunimos para honrar la pérdida de un héroe, un joven que luchó valientemente en la Batalla de Hogwarts por el futuro de todo el mundo mágico: Fred Fabian Weasley.

Tonks no oyó todo el discurso, pues no podía prestar demasiada atención. Además, estaba pensando en Fred; la primera vez que se conocieron, lo bien que congeniaron al tener un gran sentido del humor y en cómo admiraba un poco a los gemelos por ser tan brillantes como para tener su propia tienda a tan temprana edad.

Pero también pensaba en su propia muerte. Se había salvado por poco, al igual que Remus.

Su pensamiento se dirigió hacia Teddy. ¿Qué hubiera sido de él sin nosotros?, pensó, ¿entendería el por qué arriesgamos nuestras vidas, incluso sabiendo que él podría haber crecido sin padres?

Cuando el hombre que oficiaba el funeral terminó de hablar, se oían sollozos provenientes de varias personas. Las que más destacaban eran Hagrid, George y Ginny, abrazados, y la señora Weasley.

Tonks observó a Remus y pudo ver sus ojos ambarinos llorosos. Ella misma sentía ganas de llorar, incluso aunque no era tan unida a Fred.

Su atención se desvió cuando brillantes luces blancas habían estallado junto al ataúd y la mesa sobre la que descansaba: más y más alto se levantaron, oscureciendo el ataúd con un humo blanco en espiral en el aire e hizo extrañas vueltas y segundos después el fuego había desaparecido. En su lugar quedó una lápida de granito.

El señor Weasley se levantó y avanzó hacia ella, con la varita en alto apuntando como si estuviera escribiendo en el aire y las palabras aparecieron en la lápida. «Aquí yace Fred Weasley, amado hijo, hermano y amigo. Héroe de la Segunda Guerra».

La mayoría de los presentes se levantaron y dejaron flores en la lápida, para después presentar sus condolencias a la familia. El jardín de los Weasley comenzó a vaciarse un poco, pero aún así quedaban algunos estudiantes de Hogwarts—como Lee Jordan; Angelina Johnson y Oliver Wood—, quienes fueron invitados a quedarse, ya que eran amigos de Fred.

Hagrid también seguía allí, pero ahora charlaba con Harry. Ron y Hermione se encontraban junto a ellos, pero estaban abrazados y enfrascados en su propia conversación.

—También son invitados a quedarse si lo desean, queridos —ofreció Molly, con una sonrisa dulce, aunque ésta no estaba libre de tener la misma sensación triste que la de los demás.

—Nos gustaría mucho, Molly. Gracias —respondió Tonks y se acercaron a la mesa que habían puesto, donde ya se sentaba la mayoría y los platos ya estaban puestos.

El almuerzo pasó rápido, entre la deliciosa comida de Molly, charlas, risas y anécdotas de las travesuras de los gemelos Weasley. Al final de la tarde, cuando estaba oscurenciendo, George hechizó unas bonitas farolas de colores que iluminaron el jardín.

Había aún ruido de risas y voces, pero se sentía una hermosa sensación de calma en el ambiente, como si todo estuviera bien y de alguna forma, cada presente sentía como si Fred estuviera allí con ellos, sonriendo en paz.

George decidió terminar la tarde liberando globos que se elevaron en el cielo y finalmente se rompieron y fuegos artificiales de distintos colores estallaron en una estruendosa explosión de colores que formaron el nombre de Fred y a su alrededor se formó una hiena celeste—también de fuegos artificiales—, que Harry señaló era la forma de su Patronus.

Finalmente Tonks y Remus concordaron en que era hora de irse, por lo que se despidieron y se alejaron un poco para Aparecerse en la casa de Andrómeda—no sin antes prometer que volverían pronto con Teddy.

Antes de desaparecer, Tonks decidió hacer un pequeño cambio de planes.

—¿Me acompañas a mi viejo departamento? Debo ir a buscar un par de cosas, como más ropa limpia para mi y Teddy —le pidió y Remus le sonrió suavemente.

—Claro.

Tomados de la mano, aparecieron en un callejón detrás del edificio donde vivía Tonks—ya que era un barrio muggle en Londres, debían tomar precauciones y no aparecer a la vista de los no magos—, antes de que ella supiera que estaba embarazada y se mudase a la casa de sus padres.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Tonks guío a Remus hacia el interior del edificio y subieron en el ascensor hacia la primera planta, donde se encontraba su departamento. Allí ella sacó una llave del bolsillo de su abrigo y abrió la puerta, entrando seguida de Remus.

Ella no se detuvo a observar el lugar, pero Remus la oyó murmurar «que desastre» y sonrió divertido, pero dandole la razón silenciosamente. Aunque a simple vista estaba limpio—a excepción de un par de vasos y platos sucios en el lavaplatos—, todos los muebles tenían una pequeña capa de tierra acumulada.

Tonks entró en su habitación; Remus, en cambió, sacó la varita y lanzó un hechizo en dirección a los platos para que se lavaran solos. Una vez hecho esto, se dedicó a observar el departamento. Había pasado muy poco tiempo allí.

Vio un portaretratos sobre una pequeña estantería de madera y al acercarse notó que era una foto de Tonks, sonriendo y el corto cabello de color morado, sosteniendo un diploma. La imagen no se movía y permanecía estática, por lo que él pudo leer que se trataba de un diploma por haber terminado sus estudios en la Academia de Aurores.

Extrañamente no notó cuando Tonks se acercó por detrás y se puso de puntillas para observar por encima de su hombro que era lo que él miraba.

—Oye, he estado pensando que quizás podríamos mudarnos aquí —dijo ella y Remus dejó el portaretratos en su lugar, para darse vuelta y posar sus manos en la cintura de Tonks.

—¿No te parece muy pequeño? —inquirió él.

—Así estaremos más juntos —bromeó Tonks y Remus esbozó una sonrisa, pero bajo la vista hacia sus pies, lo que ella tomó como una mala señal.

—Hablo en serio —murmuró Remus.

—Si, igual que yo —replicó.

Él no respondió, seguía con la mirada baja.

—Hey, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó ella con genunina preocupación en su voz, alzando una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Remus.

—Es que últimamente he estado pensando en que va a pasar con nosotros...

—Creí que ya habíamos pasado por esto —interrumpió Tonks bruscamente, pero acto seguido se disculpo por hacerlo y se calló, esperando a que su esposo se animara a contarle lo que fuera que le agobiaba.

—Nosotros estamos bien. Me refería a que la guerra ha terminado pero eso no cambia mucho mi vida, ¿sabes? Aún sigo siendo un hombre lobo. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a cuidar de ustedes y darles todo lo que necesitan si no puedo conseguir un empleo?

Tonks sonrió tristemente—y con el corazón enternecido—ante el pensamiento del hombre y acarició con más delicadeza una de sus cicatrices.

Su mente comenzó a maquinar toda clase de planes.

—Puedo trabajar, no me importaría volver a hacerlo pronto. Tú podrías cuidar de Teddy.

—Tú no deberías trabajar para mantenernos, sino porque disfrutes de tu trabajo —murmuró él, apesumbrado.

—Disfruto de mi trabajo. Remus, estaremos bien. Debes tener fe en ello, ¿si? Saldremos adelante —respondió Tonks, en un tono más animado—. Así que, ¿qué te parece? ¿Nos mudamos?

Remus lo meditó unos segundos.

—De acuerdo.

Tonks le dio un beso breve y tomó la ropa que había dejado en la mesa.

—Mi chimenea no es apta para los polvos flú, aunque tampoco los tengo. Tendremos que aparecernos —advirtió y tomó a Remus de la mano, para aparecerse a unos pocos metros de la casa de Andrómeda.

Al entrar, se encontraron con la madre de Tonks sentada en el sofá, meciendo el cochecito de Teddy. Remus ocupó uno de los sillones individuales y Tonks decidió sentarse en el apoyabrazos.

—Lamentamos habernos retrasado, Andrómeda —se disculpó Remus y la aludida le resto importancia con un leve movimiento de la mano.

—No es nada, es bueno pasar tiempo con un niño. Además, Teddy es muy tranquilo —aseguró—. Algo que no ha sacado de Tonks, de seguro.

Los tres ríeron.

—Estoy segura de que no era tan terrible —dijo la joven, defendiendose.

—Tú misma lo haz dicho: tan —replicó su madre. Pocos segundos después oyeron un pequeño quejido, que resultó ser Teddy despertandose y llorando.

—Es posible que sea hambre, iré a calentar leche —dijo Remus y lo sacó del cochecito, para mecerlo y tranquilizarlo mientras se iba camino a la cocina.

—Mamá, estuve hablando con Remus y hemos decidido irnos a mi departamento —comentó Tonks.

Andrómeda la miró con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos oscuros. Mientras la familia Lupin había permanecido en su casa le habían proporcionado una distracción de tener que lidiar con la muerte de Ted, pero ahora se quedaría sola de nuevo en aquella casa donde había compartido tantos momentos con su hija y su difunto esposo.

—¿Ya? Pero, ¿nos les parece demasiado pequeño ese departamento, Tonks?

Tonks se levantó y se sentó junto a ella en el sofá grande, rodeandola con sus brazos.

—Comenzaremos a ahorrar y nos compraremos alguna casa, no necesitamos una demasiado grande, de todas formas, sólo somos tres. Aprecio mucho lo que haz hecho por mi, mamá. Acogernos aquí, cuidar de Teddy...

—Siempre estaré para ti, Nym...— la mirada de advertencia de su hija le hizo dejar la frase en el aire, pero de todas formas, devolvió el abrazo que le proporcionaba.

Más tarde, se sentaron en la mesa del comedor a cenar y Andrómeda les contó—principalmente a Remus, porque Tonks conocía varias de esas historias—anecdotas de la infancia de la Tonks.

En poco menos de dos días, los tres ya estaban instalados en el departamento que antes sólo pertenecía a Tonks.

La bruja comenzó a trabajar nuevamente en el departamento de Aurores y Remus cuidaba del bebé. El día de ambos era bastante ajetreado, por un lado, en el departamento de Aurores estaban buscando el paradero de los pocos mortífagos que habían logrado huir; por otro, Remus estaba aprendiendo, poco a poco, a ser padre.

Él no tenía mucha experiencia, por lo que fue en varias ocasiones a visitar a Molly en la Madriguera, en busca de algo de consejo de alguien que tuviera experiencia. Incluso aunque había leído uno o dos libros sobre el cuidado de bebés después de regresar con Tonks—tras su intento de huída que Harry había frenado—, no tenía la menor idea de que se suponía que era normal o no en un niño.

Pero aquel día decidió ir a tomar algo de aire y hacer una caminata por Londres. No estaba acostumbrado a estar por allí, pero disfruto hacerlo. Aún faltaban varios días para la luna llena y aunque estaba cansado por el pesado trabajo de cuidar de Teddy, se sintió bien salir del departamento y disfrutar del clima otoñal.

Al pasar por las tiendas, observando las vidrieras, un letrero en una pequeña librería le llamó la atención: «se busca empleado». Sin embargo, no creía que desearan contratar a alguien que no tenía referencias anteriores—los pocos trabajos que había tenido anterioremente eran del mundo mágico, como cuando había trabajado de profesor de Defenza contra las Artes Oscuras, pero por supuesto, no podía poner eso en un currículum para un trabajo muggle, además tenía treinta y ocho años, ¿cómo le contrarían si no tenía referencias a esa edad?

Decidió seguir de largo, pero volvería luego. Necesitaba un trabajo, debía encontrar una forma de llevar dinero para su familia, para poder ahorrar y comprar una casa que pudiera ser un hogar adecuado para Tonks y Teddy.

Con la mente en aquella idea, decidió que tenía que ir a visitar a su padre Lyall, para que pudiera conocer a Tonks y a Teddy. Remus le había escrito hacía poco, preguntándole como se encontraba e informándole que ellos tres estaba bien.

Al llegar al departamento, buscó el teléfono—ya que no tenían una lechuza propia—y llamó a la casa de su padre. La madre de Remus, Hope, era muggle por lo que había pedido tener un teléfono. Desde que ella había fallecido no se usaba, pero Lyall no había querido quitarlo.

Remus esperaba que su padre aún supiera como usarlo. El tono sonó cinco veces antes de que atendiera.

—¿Hola? ¿Hola?

—Hola, soy Remus, papá.

—¿Remus? ¡Hijo! ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó —Bien, ¿y tú?

—Bien, bien, aunque me siento un poco solo, ya sabes...

Remus se sintió un poco culpable. Desde que había sido legalmente mayor de edad se había ido de su casa para quitarle a sus padres el peso de tener que seguir cuidando de él y había hecho unas pocas visitas cada tantos meses y luego de la muerte de su madre Hope, su padre se había quedado solo.

—Hablando de eso, estaba pensando en decirle a Tonks que podríamos ir a visitarte un fin de semana.

—Me encantaría, quiero conocer a esa chica y a mi nieto —aceptó su padre en tono alegre. Remus sonrió al oírlo.

—En cuanto podamos ir, lo haremos —aseguró.

—Llamáme antes, ¿de acuerdo? Así hago un poco de limpieza por aquí

Remus contuvo las ganas de reír; conociendola, de seguro a Tonks no le importaba un poco de polvo, pero su padre solía ser alguien muy ordenado.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos pronto —saludó y su padre le respondió y cortó. Remus observó el reloj y dándose cuenta de la hora, tomó a Teddy en sus brazos y fue a la cocina a calentar leche, ya que era hora de almorzar.

Cuando Teddy vació la mamadera, Remus le hizo eructar como Molly le había enseñado y lo meció hasta que se quedó dormido. Una vez que él estuvo en su cuna, Remus se sentó en la cama y se dispuso a leer un libro, aunque no podía concentrarse al pensar en los planes para ganar dinero.

Porque sabía que habría alguna forma y él debía encontrarla.


	4. Capítulo 3

_Agradecimientos especiales a Dani Valdez, por dejar un review siempre, apoyándome pese a lo poco que he escrito hasta ahora._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

La mañana del domingo, pese al enorme cansancio debido al trabajo del día anterior, Tonks se levantó temprano y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara con agua fría.

Se aseguró de que Teddy seguía dormido y no necesitaba un cambio de pañal, para luego ir hacia la cocina.

Preparó café y luego de una taza ya se sentía lista para llevar a cabo su tarea: preparar una tarta de zanahoria.

Una de las mejores tartas que había probado había sido hecha por Molly, por lo que le preguntó como era su preparación y la señora Weasley le prestó muy amablemente un libro de recetas.

Consideraba que lo más apropiado—y que además causaría una buena impresión—sería llevar algo a la casa del padre de Remus.

Le llevó dos intentos, pero con todo su esfuerzo y esmero logró hacer una tarta que lucía y olía comestible.

Iba por su segunda taza de café cuando Remus entró con Teddy en sus brazos.

—Buenos días —saludó una sonriente Tonks.

—Buenos días —respondió Remus y luego se detuvo, olisqueando el aire—. Algo huele a quemado y algo huele delicioso. ¿Qué hiciste?

Tonks le sacó la lengua en un gesto muy maduro.

—Una tarta para llevar al almuerzo con tu padre.

Remus parecía sorprendido, pero le dio una cálida sonrisa.

—Vaya, no hacía falta que lo hicieras.

—Está bien, no es nada. Quizás con suerte habré logrado hacer algo que no les intoxique —declaró con una sonrisa divertida y Remus asintió mientras reía.

— ¿Café? —ofreció Tonks y Remus aceptó. Ella buscó una taza, la llenó con el líquido oscuro y se la tendió a Remus.

—Gracias —dijo Remus y le dio un sorbo, haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Tonks al verlo observar la taza, sin ser consciente del porqué del gesto de su esposo.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero esto es un asco. ¿No tenemos azúcar?

—No, gasté lo último en la tarta. Lo siento —respondió Tonks, sin saber si reírse o sentirse culpable por no avisarle.

Remus tiró el contenido de su tasa en el lavaplatos y abrió la heladera, esperando encontrar algo para desayunar pero ésta estaba casi vacía.

—Mañana iré de compras, quizás quieras hacer una lista de cosas que necesites —le recomendó y ella aceptó.

Remus comenzó a calentar leche.

—¿Irás a la tienda muggle solo? —preguntó, sin saber cuánta experiencia tendría Remus en cuanto a lugares no mágicos.

—Claro, podré arreglármelas. Sólo debo elegir lo que quiero y pagar —aseguró, mientras ponía el biberón en la boca de Teddy.

—De acuerdo, el dinero muggle está en la única lata del gabinete —señaló Tonks.

Remus agradeció entre dientes, sintiéndose avergonzado ante el hecho de que no podía pagar con su propio dinero, pero ella no lo notó. O fingió no hacerlo.

—Mi padre nos espera para el almuerzo.

—Me bañaré y luego a Teddy, luego podremos irnos.

—¿Quieres que lo haga yo? —le preguntó, esperando poder ayudarla, pero ella negó con un movimiento de la cabeza.

—No, no. Tú lo cuidas todo el tiempo, me vendrá bien un tiempo con mi pequeño —aseguró con una sonrisa dulce y extendió la mano acariciando suavemente el rostro del bebé.

—Bien —aceptó él, maravillado ante la escena; ante el hecho de verla de una manera tan maternal con su hijo.

Al terminar de desayunar, Tonks se dio una ducha rápida y cuando se encontraba frente al espejo observó su cabello. Se encontraba rubio, pero al cabo de unos minutos decidió que quería usar su habitual rosa chicle.

Si iba a conocer al padre de Remus quería que éste le aceptará tal y como era; eso incluía los—como diría su madre Andrómeda—extravagantes colores de cabello.

Luego le dio a Teddy un baño de esponja, como le había dicho la mayoría de la gente a la que había preguntado sobre el tema, debido a que aún era muy pequeño para un baño normal.

Cuando estuvieron listos, le pidió a Remus que él llevara la tarta—tenía miedo de tirarla en un descuido—y ella llevaba a Teddy en sus brazos. Se tomaron de la mano y aparecieron en las afueras de Tinworth, dónde vivía el padre de Remus.

Tonks observó el tranquilo paisaje. El cielo estaba nublado, pero el clima era cálido.

— ¿Estás nerviosa?

—No. Quizás. Un poco —respondió Tonks y él le sonrió con ternura. Se acercó a ella y puso un rebelde mechón de cabello rosa detrás de su oreja.

—No deberías, mi padre es una persona muy agradable.

Al buscar la casa con su mirada, la halló en lo alto de un acantilado que daba al mar. Era una casa no muy grande con dos pisos, de color blanco. Tenía un pequeño porche donde había sencillas pero bonitas sillas de jardín y una mesa baja.

A Tonks le pareció preciosa.

Remus la instó a caminar y—no sin cierta dificultad debido a la arena—avanzaron hasta quedar frente a la puerta. Él tocó y en menos de un minuto alguien atendió.

Era un hombre de mediana edad, alto y de cabello encanecido. Tenía, además, pequeñas arrugas que surcaron sus ojos grisáceos cuando sonrió con amabilidad.

Tonks supo apreciar que había un gran parecido entre él y Remus.

— ¡Remus, muchacho! —exclamó con alegría y le dio un medio abrazo, teniendo cuidado de no aplastar la tarta.

—Hola, papá —respondió Remus, claramente feliz de verlo después de tanto tiempo.

Cuando se separaron, la mirada del hombre se posó sobre ella.

—Papá, ella es mi esposa Tonks.

Ella sonrió al oír el término. «Esposa».

—Tonks, es un placer conocerte al fin.

—El placer es mío, señor Lupin —respondió ella.

—Dime Lyall, por favor —pidió y entonces miró a Teddy—. Y este pequeño debe ser mi nieto, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

—Bien, no les entretengo más aquí afuera. Pasen, pasen —insistió y se hizo a un lado para darles paso.

Ambos entraron en la acogedora casa. La sala de estar era pequeña y estaba conectada con el comedor, el piso superior y lo que Tonks supuso era la cocina. Las paredes estaban pintadas de amarillo claro y había varias fotos enmarcadas.

Los pocos muebles allí eran de caoba, al igual que la mesa y las sillas. En la sala de estar había un sofá triple y dos individuales de color crema y en el medio una mesa ratona.

—Pónganse cómodos, volveré enseguida con el almuerzo.

Tonks se dedicó a mirar las fotos. En una, un pequeño Remus y una mujer de cabello claro y ojos miel posaban sonriendo en una playa; en otra, la misma mujer y el padre de Remus estaban frente a un pastel de cumpleaños.

La mayoría de fotos eran de Remus—aunque casi no había fotos de él adolescente ni adulto, eran todas de su infancia—o de su madre.

—Era muy bonita, ¿verdad? —dijo la voz melancólica de Remus junto a ella.

—Mucho —coincidió.

—Creo que le hubieras agradado —declaró él sinceramente.

—Gracias, desearía haberla conocido.

La charla fue interrumpida cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y dio paso a tres platos llenos de comida que flotaban en el aire. Detrás iba Lyall con la varita en alto.

Los platos se posaron con cuidado sobre la mesa.

Remus y Tonks se sentaron; cuando sintieron el aroma de las salchichas de Cumberland con el puré de patatas con guisantes y salsa de cebolla se les hizo agua la boca a ambos.

—Remus, ¿quieres que corté tus salchichas? Me he dado cuenta de que no trajeron un carrito donde poner a Teddy —sugirió Lyall.

—Sí, claro.

Lyall apuntó la varita hacia en el plato de Remus y con un movimiento de la varita el tenedor y el cuchillo comenzaron a cortar las salchichas. Mientras tanto Remus sostenía el biberón para que Teddy pudiera tomar la leche.

Tonks y Lyall comenzaron a comer.

— ¡Esto está delicioso, Lyall!

El padre de Remus sonrió con cierta humildad.

—Gracias, querida. Tu tarta se ve muy bien también, ya deseo probarla.

Remus rió ligeramente.

—Te advierto que Tonks tiene pocas habilidades como cocinera.

— ¡Remus! —exclamó ella, casi avergonzada, pero el padre de Remus se unió a su hijo en las risas.

—Ah, yo tampoco sabía hacerlo. Mi esposa era quién cocinaba, ella me enseñó todo lo que pudo. Ella era una diosa de la cocina —dijo con cariño—. Pero, hablemos de ustedes, ¿cómo se conocieron?

—Papá, ¿recuerdas la Orden del fénix?

Lyall asintió.

—Bueno, ella entró a la segunda orden y nos conocimos allí, a veces teníamos misiones juntos.

—Yo diría que fue un poco más complicado.

Remus la miró, con cierto desafía en sus ojos ambarinos y Tonks le devolvió la mirada.

—Oh, ¿así que chocaron al principio? —preguntó Lyall divertido.

—De hecho, nos llevábamos muy bien, pero digamos que Remus se lo pensó demasiado para darme una oportunidad.

—No veo por qué —comentó el padre de Remus—. ¿De qué trabajas, Tonks?

—Trabajo en el departamento de Aurores, en el Ministerio —respondió y luego se llevó un poco de puré a la boca.

— ¿Es muy peligroso?

—No por lo general, aunque depende de la época. Ahora que la guerra ha terminado hay bastante trabajo, pero nada peligroso. De todas formas, no siempre es tan emocionante como suena, ya sabe, a veces hay demasiado papeleo —se quejó Tonks.

—Remus, ¿qué tal tú? ¿Has podido conseguir un empleo? ¿Qué sucedió con el que tenías en Hogwarts? —preguntó Lyall en tono suave, ya que conocía muy bien a su hijo y sabía que podía ser un tema delicado para él.

—He tenido que dejarlo porque se supo de mi condición y no he conseguido uno aún.

—De hecho—comenzó Tonks, intentando aligerar el tema, notando la tenue incomodidad de su esposo—, Remus es quién cuida a Teddy por ahora. ¿Y usted? ¿Aún trabaja?

—Oh, no, no. Tenía edad para jubilarme, así que decidí hacerlo, aunque ahora es un tanto aburrido ya que no hay tanto que hacer por aquí. Mi esposa y yo siempre quisimos viajar un poco pero con todo lo que pasó en los últimos años no pudimos hacerlo.

—Hablando de su esposa, ¿le importaría contarme un poco sobre ella? ¿Cómo se conocieron?

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Lyall hizo que se iluminará completamente; estaba llena de nostalgia y añoranza, pero de alguna manera Tonks supo que estaba rememorando los buenos momentos que vivió junto a su esposa Hope.

—Claro. Yo estudiaba espíritus no humanos, por lo que estaba en un bosque galés donde se decía había un peligroso boggart. Mi esposa, Hope, decidió hacer una caminata por allí creyendo que era seguro. Ella era muy sensitiva e imaginativa, por lo que finalmente el boggart se apareció frente a ella como un hombre de aspecto funesto dispuesto a atacarlo.

—¿Y usted la salvó? —adivinó Tonks con una sonrisa. Remus también sonreía, observando con cariño en los ojos el interés que ella demostraba.

—Sí, aunque meses después le admití muy avergonzado, por cierto, que realmente ella no corría gran peligro. De todas formas ella seguía muy enamorada de mí y aceptó casarse conmigo; un año después nació Remus.

—He visto el pastel de bodas en las fotos de la sala de estar, pero la foto no estaba muy definida, ¿cómo estaba decorada?

Lyall soltó una carcajada.

—Ella insistió mucho en que el pastel tuviera un boggart encima y a los costados varias decoraciones de champiñones, que fue en lo que convertí al boggart.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Tonks fascinada.

—Sí, ella deseó que así fuera. Bueno, ¿qué les parece si vamos a probar esa tarta? —preguntó y luego les indicó que se sentaran en el sofá de la sala de estar.

Ambos acataron la orden y tras unos minutos, Lyall trajo café, té y tres platos con la tarta.

—No sabía que preferirían.

Mientras que Remus aceptó la taza de café, Tonks prefirió té.

Lyall pidió sostener a su nieto. Cuando—con gran delicadeza—lo tomó entre sus brazos y el pequeño abrió sus ojos para ver a quién lo tenía, su cabello pasó de negro a un eléctrico azul. Su abuelo lo miró con gran sorpresa.

—No me habían dicho que él podía hacer eso.

—Es una habilidad que heredó de Tonks —explicó Remus.

—Fascinante —murmuró y acarició su cabeza con ternura. Los tres comenzaron a probar la tarta.

—¡Esto está delicioso, Tonks! —halagó Lyall y ella sonrió, orgullosa, dando las gracias.

—Me sorprende, pero debo admitirlo. Sabe muy bien, cariño —agregó Remus y Tonks le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

Al continuar la charla Tonks descubrió varias cosas sobre Remus, como que leía con mucha frecuencia—consecuencia de crecer sin ningún amigo debido a su condición—, que su juego favorito en la infancia eran los gobstones y que había sido Prefecto en su estancia en Hogwarts—algo de lo que burlarse luego.

Un par de horas después, Remus decidió que era hora de irse y se despidió de su padre con un fuerte abrazo.

—Volveremos pronto —aseguró.

—Eso espero.

Tonks también le dio un abrazo, pero antes de irse se dirigió a una estantería donde había varios libros y discos, pero en el espacio libros había pequeños portarretratos de fotos a blanco y negro. En una de las fotos se encontraban Lyall en un traje y Hope con un sencillo vestido blanco sonriendo frente a un pastel que tenía la sombra de un hombre en la parte superior, rodeada de dibujos de champiñones.

—Parece el mejor pastel del mundo.

—Parece como si mi madre estuviera un poco loca —susurró Remus en su oído, haciendo que un escalofrío la recorriera y luego él dejó un beso en su mejilla— ¿Lista?

—Parece que tu madre era una persona muy creativa. Y sí, estoy lista.

Saludaron a Lyall y tomados de las manos, se Aparecieron en el departamento.

* * *

N/A: OH. POR. DIOS. ¡Ya actualice tres veces este mes! No me lo creo ni yo.

¡Hola (por cierto)! Espero que les haya gustado y que se haya notado lo que quise representar en Lyall, porque estaba pensando en como escribirlo y sólo se me venía a la cabeza una personalidad excentrica, aunque originalmente quería hacerlo como alguien amable y tranquilo, así que espero que eso se haya visto.

Como siempre, cualquier comentario es apreciado :)

Besos

Luna.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Al día siguiente, Remus se levantó por la mañana y preparó el desayuno. Tonks llegaba tarde al trabajo, así que bebió su taza de café y terminó sus tostadas para despedirse apresurada.

Cuando Teddy terminó de beber la leche, se dirigió a su habitación y le dejó en su cuna, para poder organizar en un bolso todo lo que Andrómeda necesitaría para cuidar de él. La noche anterior había aprovechado cuando Tonks se estaba duchando y llamó a Andrómeda para pedirle aquel favor. Ella aceptó encantada y le dijo que estaría allí—en su departamento—a las nueve.

Puntual, Remus oyó un golpe en la puerta y al atender, la mujer de cabello oscuro estaba allí.

—Hola, Remus. Hola, pequeño —saludó mientras tomaba a Teddy entre sus brazos.

—Hola, Andrómeda. Pasa, por favor —dijo él, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso—. No sabes cuánto te agradezco esto.

Andrómeda le dio una cálida sonrisa.

—No es nada, siempre diré que sí a un rato con mi nieto.

—De acuerdo, todo lo que necesitas está allí —dijo señalando el bolso que había dejado en el sofá—, ya sabes pañales, toallitas, talco y todo lo demás. Él tomó el biberón hace una hora, más o menos, y la tomas cada dos horas y media, o tres como máximo.

—Remus, tranquilo. Sé cómo cuidar un bebé —respondió la mujer mientras dejaba que Teddy sostuviera su dedo índice y le hacía muecas.

—Por supuesto. Entonces creo que eso es todo, ya debo irme. Probablemente venga en una o dos horas.

—De acuerdo —respondió ella. Remus tomó aquello como señal de que ya debía irse, por lo que tomó los papeles que necesitaba, el dinero muggle y la hoja donde Tonks había anotado lo que debía comprar.

Salió del departamento y tomó el ascensor hacia la primera planta, para luego salir al agradable clima de primavera. Comenzó a caminar, intentando recordar cuál era el camino que habían tomado cuando había visto aquel cartel de búsqueda de empleos en la pequeña librería.

Había estado reflexionando mucho sobre el hecho de que necesitaba un trabajo, uno cualquiera, incluso si debía ser en algún lugar muggle. Debía llevar dinero a su casa, no podía permitir que Tonks se siguiera esforzando tanto y trabajara horas extras, siendo la única que aportará algo a su pequeña familia.

Cuando estaba por darse por vencido, al fin encontró la librería. Estaba lleno de libros casi hasta llegar al techo y había varios estantes repartidos por el lugar—sobre los que reposaban libros—, de manera que fuera cómodo pasar por los pasillos.

El cartel de «se busca empleado» seguía en la vidriera.

Remus entró y buscó con la mirada a la dependienta del local. Una mujer de alrededor de cincuenta años, de cabello claro con algunas canas y mirada amable se acercó a él.

—Hola, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

—Hola, vine a dejar mi currículum —respondió Remus y le mostró el papel que tenía en la mano. La mujer le sonrió, asintiendo y sacó unos lentes de su bolsillo que se puso inmediatamente. Con un gesto de la mano, ella le pidió la hoja.

Luego de haber hablado con Hermione, Remus llegó a la conclusión de que la única manera de conseguir empleo en el Londres muggle sería mentir sobre sus referencias. No podía mencionar la mayoría de sus empleos anteriores. ¿Cómo explicaría que había sido profesor de Defensa contras las Artes Oscuras?

De modo que resumió sus trabajos lo más posible. Había tenido un par de trabajos como mesero en algunos bares del mundo mágico, pero habían sido muy pocos y nunca duraban mucho, porque pronto se enteraban de su condición. Además no solían pagar mucho porque trabajaba de día y en aquel horario los bares no tenían mucha clientela.

La mujer le invito a sentarse en una banqueta y ella hizo lo mismo.

—Son muy pocos empleos, señor Lupin —murmuró la mujer, pero en su voz no había tono de malicia alguno, algo que él agradeció.

Remus había decidido inventar una historia que le justificara.

—Sí, trabaje desde que tuve edad legal en la tienda de mi padre hasta que la vendió hace poco.

—Ya veo, bien, creo que revisaré y le llamaré si hay novedades.

Una parte de Remus creía—y juraba—que no obtendría el empleo. Le habían rechazado suficientes veces como para saberlo. Resignado, agradeció a la mujer por su tiempo y salió del local. Había avanzado unos pocos pasos cuando volvió a entrar a la librería.

Odiaba tener que llegar a aquel extremo, pero no podía dejar pasar una de sus pocas oportunidades. ¿Cómo era aquel dicho? Ah, sí. _Tiempos extremos requieren medidas desesperadas._

Además, no haría daño a nadie, ¿verdad?

La mujer estaba de espaldas, por lo que no le vio entrar.

— _Confundo_ —susurró. No solía realizar magia sin varita, pero rogaba que hubiera funcionado. La mujer dio un pequeño respingo al ser alcanzada por el hechizo.

—Disculpe, ¿está segura de que no puede darme el trabajo ahora?

La mujer parpadeó varias veces, luciendo desorientada y al oír a Remus asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, claro, señor Lupin. ¿Cuándo podría comenzar? —preguntó.

—Mañana. Mañana estoy disponible.

—Bien, la librería abre a las diez y media. ¿Puede estar aquí a las diez?

—Sí, claro... —Remus miró el cartelito que indicaba el nombre de la mujer antes de continuar— Margaret.

—Bien, hasta mañana, señor Lupin.

Remus salió del local con el corazón latiéndole acelerado y la culpa oprimiendo su pecho. Quería pensar que había hecho lo necesario por su familia, pero sabía que no era lo _correcto._

Pero no tenía otra opción. Era aquel trabajo o nada. Sólo sería un par de meses, luego renunciaría y buscaría otro empleo, de manera adecuada.

Comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia el departamento y cuando faltaban cuatro cuadras para llegar, dobló para la derecha y allí estaba la tienda donde su esposa le comentó que compraba los víveres cuando estaba sola.

Tomó un carrito de la entrada y se dirigió al primer pasillo, donde había artículos de limpieza. Revisando la lista en su mano fue llenando poco a poco el carrito con todo lo que necesitaban y se puso en la fila de la caja para pagar.

Una vez fuera volvió a su departamento. Habían pasado, tal como le había dicho a Andrómeda, dos horas. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con la sala vacía. Cansado por el esfuerzo que había hecho al cargar las pesadas bolsas todo el camino, las dejó en la mesada y se adentró en su habitación.

Andrómeda le daba la espalda y tarareaba una canción, mientras cambiaba a Teddy. Remus se sentó en la cama, junto al bebé.

—Muchas gracias… por cuidar de él.

—De nada —respondió ella, mientras seguía en lo suyo. Remus se debatió entre contarle que había conseguido empleo (y _cómo_ lo había conseguido), porque aún no sabía quién cuidaría de Teddy mientras él trabaja. No podía llevarlo allí, él requería de muchos cuidados, incluso aunque fuera bastante tranquilo.

—Andrómeda, ¿podrías cuidarlo toda esta semana? —inquirió él, casi suplicando con la voz.

—Sí, claro, no tengo nada que hacer.

— ¿En serio? Me sería de muchísima ayuda.

—Sí, claro. Mañana vendré a la misma hora, pero me temo que ya debo irme.

—Muchas gracias, en serio. Lamento mucho la molestia —volvió a agradecer. La mujer hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano, intentando quitarle peso al asunto y se despidió, para luego desaparecer.

Remus sostuvo a Teddy entre sus brazos y por un rato simplemente se quedó allí, mirándole pero sin mirar. Sus ojos estaban posados en el bebé, pero su mirada lucía pérdida y su mente estaba mucho más allá de aquella pequeña habitación.

Pensaba en aquella mujer de la librería. Se sentía culpable por hacerlo y se preguntó qué dirían Tonks, sus amigos, o su padre si se enteraran de lo que había hecho. Antes había pensado que estaba desesperado y necesitaba de aquel hechizo para conseguir empleo, ¿pero era realmente así? No, probablemente no.

No estaba desesperado y fuera de sí, tenía la cabeza bien fría cuando había decidido hechizarla. Quizás podría haber conseguido algún empleo en el mundo mágico, si hubiera buscado lo suficiente. Si lo hubiera intentado, siquiera.

Decidió llamar a su padre. Sabía que nunca le juzgaría muy severamente por lo que hizo, confiaba en él para indicarle que hacer—aunque sin duda Remus esperaba que lo convenciera de que había hecho lo correcto _para su familia_.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la mesada, donde estaba el teléfono y marcó el número de su padre. Pasaron tres tonos antes de que él contestara, pero Remus sintió alivio al oír la voz de Lyall.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hola?

—Hola, papá. Soy yo. Remus.

— ¡Hola, hijo! ¿Qué tal?

—Creo que hice algo malo, yo… yo… necesito hablar con alguien.

— ¿Está todo bien con Tonks? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, inmediatamente preocupado al oír el tono de voz de su hijo.

— ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?

—Claro que sí, ven. Te estaré esperando —afirmó Lyall y Remus tomó lo necesario y se apareció en las afueras de la casa de su padre. Aún no había arreglado la chimenea para que fuera viable pasar por allí con los polvos flú, de modo que tenía que estar apareciéndose constantemente como único modo de transporte.

Remus avanzó hasta la casa y decidió pasar sin tocar. Su padre estaba en la cocina, podía oír sus pasos. Al dirigirse allí, su padre le dio un abrazo y le ordenó que se sentara en el sofá. Minutos después le trajo una taza de chocolate caliente, un gesto que tenía siempre que Remus iba a visitarlo por algún problema—cosa que no sucedía a menudo, ya que Remus solía valerse por sí mismo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó su padre, afectuoso y Remus dio un trago del chocolate antes de responder, aunque sentía el estómago cerrado.

—Hechice a una mujer muggle con un confundus para obtener un empleo en una librería muggle.

Silencio, mucho silencio.

Remus no se atrevía a mirar a su padre a los ojos, de tan avergonzado—y temeroso de su reacción—que se sentía.

— ¿Y por qué lo has hecho? —indagó su padre con voz suave. Remus no pudo detectar emoción alguna más allá de la calma.

—Incluso aunque la guerra haya terminado, los prejuicios contra los de mi clase siempre han existido. Siempre. Y necesito un trabajo. Tonks ha estado trabajando horas extras por mi culpa y sé que ha estado ocultando con su don las ojeras por el poco descanso; ella es la única que aporta dinero. Yo también debería, ¡por Merlín!, ni siquiera hemos podido comprarle un carrito a Teddy. Creí que un trabajo en un lugar muggle donde nadie supiera de mi condición sería lo mejor y pensé que no podría conseguirlo porque no tengo referencias muggles.

Su padre asintió, intentando asimilar la gran cantidad de información que Remus había soltado.

— ¿Y te sientes mal por haber hechizado a aquella mujer?

—Me siento mal por toda esta situación, papá. Ahora que la guerra terminó todo el mundo es libre de construir su vida como desee, pero yo no sé qué hacer. Me siento perdido. De seguro crees que tengo muchísimas más opciones ahora, pero yo no lo siento así.

—Remus, sé que siempre te has sentido limitado, pero no deberías dejar que esa mala sensación te embargue. Tienes una esposa maravillosa, un hijo al que podrás ver crecer sano y fuerte y por lo que Tonks me ha dicho, un pequeño pero acogedor departamento.

Remus no se atrevía a replicar, aunque tenía varias respuestas a ello.

—Respecto a la mujer, sé cómo te sientes. A veces es necesario hacer cosas no siempre correctas para los demás, pero si para tu familia. En cuanto nadie salga herido, creo que está bien.

— ¿De veras lo crees? —inquirió Remus, aún inseguro.

Su padre asintió, con una sonrisa comprensiva. Remus le devolvió la sonrisa y luego dirigió su mirada al reloj para saber la hora.

—Gracias, papá. Necesitaba esta charla, pero debo irme. Tengo que hacer la cena antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—De acuerdo, hijo. Pero antes de que te vayas, necesito darte algo —su padre ni siquiera esperó respuesta cuando sacó la varita y luego de un movimiento, algo golpeo la puerta de su habitación hasta abrirla y salió rodando lentamente.

Remus observó con cierto asombro que se trataba de un carrito de bebé.

—Ya que lo mencionaste, decidí dártelo ahora. Planeaba esperar a la siguiente vez que nos reuniéramos los cuatro, pero veo que es más necesario de lo que creí.

Remus sacudió la cabeza.

—Papá, no hacía falta que nos compraras nada. No era mi intención hacerte gastar dinero al contarte de mi situación laboral cuando vine con Tonks.

Lyall sonrió más ampliamente.

—Sé que nunca es tu intención, hijo. Considéralo un regalo de… no lo sé, nacimiento, noche de bodas, lo que sea. Sólo acéptalo.

Remus se acercó y le rodeó con un brazo—en el otro sostenía a Teddy—, mientras que le agradecía, genuinamente conmovido con el gesto. Al separarse, él puso al bebé en el carrito. Entraba perfectamente.

Agradeció y saludó a su padre una vez más y luego apareció en su departamento.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

El aleteo de una lechuza en la ventana interrumpio al almuerzo de Tonks y Remus.

Tonks, sentada junto al cochecito de Teddy, estaba a punto de levantarse pero Remus se le adelantó y abrió la ventana, dejando entrar a la lechuza. Tomó la carta que traía, la dejó en la mesa y fue a la cocina a buscar un pequeño cuenco con agua para el ave.

Cuando regresó al comedor, Tonks ya había rasgado el sobre y leía la carta. En cuanto le vio, ella se levantó para envolverlo en un abrazo que él correspondió, pero no entendía el por qué.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó desconcertado. Tonks le soltó y le extendió la carta.

—Orden de Merlín, Primera clase —respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Remus tomó la carta y comenzó a leer.

 _«Estimado sr. Lupin_

 _Es mi placer comunicarle que ha sido seleccionado para ser honorado con la Orden de Merlín, Primera clase por sus acciones como miembro de la Orden del Fénix y, especialmente, en pro de la seguridad del mundo en la Batalla de Hogwarts durante la Segunda Guerra mágica._

 _Su medalla correspondiente será entregada a usted el día 3 de junio durante una ceremonia llevada a cabo en el Gran Hall del Ministerio. Esperamos su presencia a partir de las siete pm del mencionado día._

 _Saludos cordiales de parte del Ministro de Magia_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt»._

Remus se quedó atónito, con los ojos como órbitas al terminar de leer. Volvió a hacerlo una vez más, y otra, sólo para estar seguro. No cabía en sí de felicidad al comprender el significado de aquellas palabras.

Sería honrado con la Orden de Merlín y ¡nada más ni nada menos que con la Primera clase! Se sentía irreal, como alguna clase de extraño sueño.

Tonks volvió a abrazarlo y él la rodeó con sus brazos como un autómata.

—Te mereces esto, Remus. Y mucho más —le aseguró Tonks al oído en un susurro. Y la forma tan suave, pero solemne a la vez, hizo que a Remus se le formara un nudo en la garganta.

Ambos se separaron y se sentaron para terminar su almuerzo.

Debían apresurarse si querían llegar a tiempo para la cita con el pedíatra para uno de los chequeos mensuales de Teddy.

Tonks observó su aspecto en el espejo de cuerpo entero y cambió varias veces el color de su cabello, pero al final se decidió por un rojo oscuro. Ella sonrío cuando sintió los brazos de su esposo alrededor de su cadera y un beso tierno en su cuello.

—Eres preciosa.

—Y tú muy guapo —replicó ella.

Ambos observaron su reflejo. Tonks lucía un vestido corto morado y Remus se había puesto un nuevo traje gris que ella prácticamente le había obligado a comprar.

«Es tu día especial,» había dicho «¿cuándo fue la última vez que compraste algo bonito para tí?».

De modo que Remus buscó un traje que no fuera demasiado costoso, pero que a ella le gustara.

Era sábado 3 de junio.

Tonks llevaba el bolso y Remus tomó a Teddy entre sus brazos. Salieron del departamento y caminaron las pocas cuadras que les separaban hasta la cabina telefónica en desuso que funciona como entrada para los visitantes al Ministerio.

En el silencioso camino, Remus recordó la noche del primero de noviembre de 1981, cuando se acostó pensando en los amigos que había perdido tan sólo hacía un día.

Aquel día, cuando se enteró de la noticia, había sentido como algo se rompía dentro de él. Los unicos amigos que había tenido, aquellos que lo animaban a seguir adelante, estaban muertos—y uno de ellos, encerrado en Azkaban.

Luego, durante un poco más de doce años, había vagado solo por la vida, sintiendo que nunca podría realizar algo bueno; hasta que la Orden del Fénix volvió a reunirse y creyó que podría hacer una pequeña diferencia luchando por el bien... pero jamás había pensado siquiera en la posibilidad de recibir alguna clase de reconocimiento por ello.

Sin embargo allí estaba, dirigiendose a una mesa del Gran Hall del Ministerio, rodeado de personas a quienes apreciaba.

—Remus, cariño, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Tonks, posando una mano sobre la suya.

Cuatro días atrás hubo luna llena; Tonks le había comprado una poción multijugos y acompañado hacia un lugar aislado y seguro. Sin embargo, se había sentido cansado y los resquicios de su malhumor aún estaban presentes.

—Te ves más pálido de lo usual, Remus, ¿estás nervioso? —comentó Arthur en tono ligero y el aludido negó con la cabeza.

—Quizás un poco, pero estoy bien —declaró, esto último dirigido a su esposa.

Los platos se llenaron de comida y, antes de comenzar a cenar, el ministro hizo un pequeño brindis. Más tarde, minutos después de terminar de comer, una voz interrumpió cualquier charla que pudiera producirse y todos los presentes dirigieron la vista a quien había hablado. Era el actual Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

—Antes que nada, bienvenidos. A un mes de la Batalla de Hogwarts, donde tantas personas arriesgaron su vida por la seguridad del mundo mágico, hoy estamos reunidos para dar reconocimiento a una de esas personas: Remus Lupin.

Remus supo que era el momento.

—Por favor, sube conmigo —pidió él a Tonks y ella parecía a punto de negarse, pero al ver la mirada de su esposo asintió. Dejó a Teddy con Molly, entrelazó su mano con la de Remus y caminó con el hacia el escenario.

Al llegar, luego de que los dos hombres se estrecharan las manos, Remus se inclinó ligeramente para que el Ministro pudiera ponerle la medalla de lazo verde alrededor del cuello.

—Gracias —murmuró Remus y Kingsley hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y volvió unos pasos atrás, para permitirle el habla.

Remus miró a la pequeña multitud convocada. Había varios empleados del Ministerio—precisamente aquellos que tenían un puesto alto—, todos los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix, Harry con la familia Weasley; e incluso reporteros.

Aquel último grupo, con sus cámaras y sus libretas, era el que más nervioso le ponía, pero sentía las caricias suaves que Tonks le proporcionaba en su brazo y de alguna manera le tranquilizaba.

—Hace tan sólo un año atrás no habría creído que pudiera ganar alguna clase de reconocimiento por hacer lo que considero correcto: luchar por un mundo mejor, para mi esposa, para mi hijo y para todas las personas a quienes aprecio, sin embargo me siento muy honrado de recibir esto —señaló la medalla.

El público aplaudió. Remus sonrió y se retiró hacia su mesa, donde ya estaban sirviendo el postre: pastel lava de chocolate.

—Esto está delicioso —comentó él, aunque cualquier cosa que incluyera chocolate le gustara. Como si su esposa adivinara sus pensamientos, le señaló con un dedo acusador.

—¡No dijiste eso cuando yo lo hice!

Remus sonrió culpable. En una ocasión, Remus había ido al departamento de Tonks donde ella le esperaba con un pastel como aquel, pero... se le había quemado. En un intento de no hacerla sentir mal, él probó el pastel y mintió respecto al sabor; pero su cara debió delatarlo, porque Tonks le quitó el plato y probó un bocado que terminó escupiendo en el tacho de basura.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero sabes que me arriesgué a un terrible dolor de estómago por ti —se defendió, intentando agregarle un poco de humor. Ella, en un gesto increíblemente maduro, le sacó la lengua.

—Tonks, querida, creo que Teddy tiene el pañal lleno —informó Molly. Tonks se levantó con el bolso al hombro, al mismo tiempo que la señora Weasley se incorporaba.

Ambas se dirigieron juntas hacia el baño y Arthur se pusó a charlar con un hombre que se sentaba en la mesa contigua. Remus apoyó su rostro en su mano y se dedicó a escuchar la conversación, sin embargo algo lo distrajo; una mujer que se sentaba en el lugar que el correspondía a Molly.

—Permiso —dijo con acento americano.

Remus la observó. Era una mujer bajita, que debía tener la edad de Tonks, con una libreta y una pluma en las manos; usaba un vestido azul y su cabello oscuro estaba atado en un moño desarreglado. No parecía, en absoluto, una periodista.

—Espero no molestarlo, señor Lupin, pero me preguntaba si podía concederme una pequeña entrevista. No debe responder a las preguntas con las que no se sienta cómodo —le aseguró ella, antes de que él pudiera responder.

—Claro —accedió, pero se sentía en duda. Temía que aquella desconocida resultara ser otra copia de Rita Skeeter que se dedicara a crear notas falsas sólo para conseguir público, sin importarle las consecuencias.

—¿Para qué períodico trabaja? —preguntó Remus, aunque sabía cuál era el más conocido.

—La transformación moderna—respondió para su alegría. Había leído pocas veces aquel diario, pero sabía que era más confiable que El profeta, que actualmente intentaba retomar su posición como el diario más leído en Europa—, pero no debe temer. Nunca he basado mi trabajo en exageraciones, no como Rita Skeeter —dijo, esto último en un susurro.

Remus esbozó una sonrisa pequeña.

—Mi nombre es Rose Jones, por cierto.

—Un gusto.

—Igualmente. Comencemos, ¿qué pensó al recibir la carta que le comunicaba que sería honrado con la Orden de Merlín?

—Fue algo... no lo sé, extraño. No creí que podría sucederme.

—¿Por qué dice que no podía creerlo posible? —continuó preguntando, sin apartar la vista de la libreta al tiempo que escribía.

—No sé si lo sepa, señorita Jones, pero tengo una condición... soy hombre lobo.

—¿Le incómoda hablar de ello? —inquirió Rose, quitando la vista de la hoja y posando sus ojos en Remus.

—Quizás un poco —dijo un tanto cohibido.

—No debería, señor Lupin. Usted ha sido el primer hombre lobo en la historia que ha conseguido tal honor —comentó, sin duda en su voz.

—No sé que decir al respecto.

—¿Cree que el hecho de tener la Orden, hará una diferencia en su vida?

La mujer volvió a escribir.

—¿Cómo?

Remus sabía que era, sin duda, algo increíble tener la Orden, pero no veía cómo sería posible que aquello mejorara su vida de alguna manera. Tan sólo era un título.

—Una diferencia —volvió a repetir, como si no le hubiera escuchado—. ¿Cree que podría abrirle las puertas a más posibilidades? He oído que la vida de los hombres lobos es difícil.

—Bueno, lo es —Remus se removió en su asiento, incómodo—. No es fácil conseguir un empleo cuando la gente se rehusa a tener demasiado contacto contigo debido a... esta condición.

No solía hablar demasiado del tema, y hacerlo con alguien que estaba anotando todo lo que decía para publicarlo le ponía un poco nervioso.

—Entiendo. ¿Cómo cree que deberían romperse estos prejuicios? ¿Usted quisiera hacer algo al respecto?

—Me gustaría mucho hacerlo, pero no sabría cómo. Hasta hace poco yo tenía mis propios prejuicios sobre el hecho de ser hombre lobo.

—¿Tenía? ¿Los ha superado? ¿Cómo?

La mujer parecía genuninamente interesada, más allá de la entrevista por lo que Remus fue por una respuesta sencilla y cierta.

—Gracias a mi esposa.

—Nymphadora Tonks —aclaró ella, después de haberlo confirmado en sus notas y él sonrió.

—¿Están casados hace mucho? ¿Cómo se conocieron?

—Un año y... me temo que no puedo contarlo.

—Comprendo, algunas historias son demasiado buenas para contarlas y romper la magia, ¿no? —dijo con una sonrisa a la vez que cerraba la libreta y guardaba la pluma en un bolsillo—. Muchas gracias, señor Lupin. Podrá ver la entrevista en el diario, el de esta semana va por mi cuenta.

Remus asintió y la reportera se fue.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Aquella reportera te molestó?

Él negó, pero sonreía ante el tono de su esposa, siempre tan protectora.

—No, sólo hizo algunas preguntas para El Profeta —aclaró.

—De acuerdo. La cena terminará en un rato, aunque Kingsley dijo que nos disculparía si nos ibamos un poco más temprano. Teddy está cansado.

Él observó a su hijo y le dio la razón. El pequeño tenía los ojos cerrados y Tonks le acunaba, meciéndole para que durmiera.

—¿Quieres irte? —preguntó Remus, aunque él no sentía deseos de quedarse por mucho tiempo.

Sentía los ojos pesados y había bostezado varias veces a lo largo de la cena. Quería dormir un par de horas y luego disfrutar del único día que Tonks no trabajaba y se quedaba en casa.

—Sí, nada sería mejor que tirarme en la cama a dormir —le confesó Tonks con una sonrisa—. Antes de irnos, ve con Kingsley. Dijo que quería hablar contigo en su oficina.

Remus alzó una ceja y ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Él se levantó y, antes de dirigirse hacia le mesa donde se sentaba el ministro, dejó un beso en la coronilla de Tonks.

—¡Ah, el homenajeado! —exclamó Kingsley—. ¿Cómo estás Remus?

—Bien, pero Teddy está cansado, al igual que Tonks, así que hecho venía a despedirme y agradecerte.

—De acuerdo, entonces, acompañame a mi oficina, por favor —ordenó el ministro y Remus le siguió. Al llegar, Kingsley cerró la puerta detrás de sí y comenzó a buscar algo entre sus cajones, hasta que finalmente encontró una pequeña bolsa y se la tendió a Remus.

Él la aceptó y al abrirla, pudo ver que su contenido no era nada más ni nada menos que un montón de galeones. Levantó la mirada y observó al ministro, sin poder pronunciar palabra.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Siempre se le entrega una suma de dinero a quienes reciben la Orden —explicó Kingsley, ante la expresión pasmada del otro. El mago de cabello castaño comenzó a negar e intentó devolverle la bolsa, sin éxito.

—No puedo aceptarlo.

—Vamos, Remus, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ese dinero. Comprar algo que tu hijo, o quizás Tonks, necesiten. O donarlo, puedes hacer lo que desees —aconsejó y Remus tuvo que admitir que tenía razón.

—Muchas gracias.

—Es un placer honrar a un buen hombre como tú, Remus —le aseguró Kingsley, dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro. Se despidieron y Remus salió hacia el Gran Hall, en busca de Tonks y su hijo.

Ahora finalmente podría hacer lo que había estado deseando desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Rayos, pasaron como dos meses desde que actualicé. ¡Siento mucho la tardanza!

Como siempre, cualquier review se agradece c:


End file.
